


Kaylee and the Strawberry

by layla_aaron



Category: Firefly
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of wanting her, Inara acts on her desires for Kaylee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaylee and the Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Advertisement: Part of the FSAC:DD11 - posted December 5, 2011
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: These characters are the intellectual copyrighted property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. This is purely for enjoyment and entertainment. This is not meant to infringe on the copyright in any way.
> 
> Author's Notes: After a marathon viewing of the whole _Firefly_ series and the _Serenity_ movie, I saw the bond and connection between Inara and Kaylee. I wanted to explore this relationship. I’m pleased with the result.

Inara cast a sideway glance at the cherry stained mahogany box resting atop a burgundy silk-covered cushion next to her. She smiled then trailed her fingertips over the ornate carvings on the box top. Gifts such as the beautiful red ripe berries enclosed in the box were nothing unusual in her life as a companion. Many of her clientele enjoyed giving her special gifts in addition to the price negotiated prior to the meeting. In this case, her client gave her several delicacies in appreciation of her talents. The anticipation of seeing the _Serenity’s_ mechanic’s face when she caught sight of one of her favorite fruits sent a thrill through her. Inara couldn’t wait to share the plump strawberries with Kaylee.

Her shuttle docked with a shudder and she waited until the outer door closed completely before moving from her seat. She carried the box of berries into her inner quarters and set them on the polished teak table. Inara moved about her quarters, setting upright any candles that had tipped during her return journey and straightening up in general. Once finished with the cleaning tasks, she took a step back and gazed about her quarters. Rich, burgundy fabric accentuated comfortable seating and her round bed. Candles would add accent lighting from various points in the room, bathing the room in a golden ivory light. Inara smiled. She hoped Kaylee would enjoy the efforts she made.

After bathing and changing into fresh clothing, Inara made her way through the body of the _Serenity_ in search of the ship’s mechanic. As she neared the engine room, she paused to listen then smiled. Kaylee cooed to the engine and inner workings of the ship much like a mother with a child. Overhearing her words of encouragement and love for the engine made Inara wonder what it would be like to be a human recipient of such attention. As experienced and knowledgeable as Inara was in the way of intimacy and sensual practices, she admitted no one touched her in the same manner as Kaylee did. Secretly, Inara admitted to herself that she felt humbled when with Kaylee because the other woman had an innate, raw sensuality that drew people to her.

Inara stepped into the engine room. “Hey you,” she called out to Kaylee.

Kaylee looked up and smiled broadly at Inara. “Hey you.” She stood and wiped her hands on her well-worn khaki pants. “How was your trip?”

“It was like most others.” Inara returned the other woman’s smile. She let her gaze roam over the other woman, taking in the grease spots trailing over her forehead and down her cheek. Another grease streak went the length of Kaylee’s torso from the collar of her pale yellow shirt to the bottom hem.

“In other words, your client fell so in love with you that he wanted to take you away from this life?”  
Inara gave a quick nod. “I suppose he thought he was redeeming me by offering me a house and all the clothing I could want, but his offer lacked in diplomacy.” She shrugged. “At least he made up for his slip of the tongue by sending delicious delicacies as a gift.”

Kaylee sighed then shook her head. “At least if they are going to attempt to redeem you, they should consider a more tactful approach.”

Inara nodded again. “Yes. Tact and diplomacy go much further with me than referring to my calling in derogatory terms.” She gave a shake of her head. “Never mind that. I am not here to discuss the failings of tactless men and their offers of redemption from my shameful vocation. I am here to invite you to dinner in my quarters.” She extended her hand to Kaylee.

Kaylee blinked. “Now?”

“Yes, unless the repair is an urgent one that needs to be completed immediately.”

Kaylee shook her head. “It’s not really a repair so much as a bonding of engine and mechanic.” She patted the engine casing. “This baby’s humming along just fine. Although I’d still like to find that compression coil for the steamer that I keep telling the captain about.”

Inara laughed. “Are you still trying to convince Mal to get that? Haven’t you been attempting to coax one of those out of him for several months now?”

Kayla laughed. “Yes, but his answer’s always the same.” She shrugged. “It’s not that the compression coil is broken, but it’s always good to have a spare one in your back pocket should it break.” She started to take Inara’s hand then pulled back. “Oh, I’m too dirty right now. I should clean up first. “

Inara reached for Kaylee’s hand, wrapped her fingers around it and tugged her closer. “Come. I’ll bathe you.”

Kaylee’s eyes widened.

Inara smiled. “Just come with me.” She led Kaylee away from the engine room, through the _Serenity_ to her private quarters. Once inside the shuttle, Inara guided Kaylee to the area where she usually bathed herself.

Kaylee stood mute while Inara undressed her. Inara occasionally stroked Kaylee’s arms, hoping to set the other woman at ease. She knelt and tugged Kaylee’s pants down. She smiled to herself when Kaylee stepped out of her pants and kicked them away. The temptation to rest her cheek against Kaylee’s thigh called to Inara and she decided resistance was futile.

A sharp gasp echoed in the stillness of the shuttle. A hand rested on Inara’s head, fingers threading through her dark curls. “Inara,” Kaylee whispered.

Inara pressed a gentle kiss to the other woman’s toned thigh. “Shhh, just relax and let me pamper you.”  
“Okay,” the mechanic said.

Inara felt the other woman’s eyes watching her as she stroked her, her hands moving from Kaylee’s legs to her stomach then up to gently cup her breasts. 

“Inara,” Kaylee whispered when Inara brushed her thumbs across Kaylee’s nipples. “Oh,” she sighed. “Oh!” she said a bit louder. 

Rising from her kneeling position while continuing to cup Kaylee’s breasts, Inara smiled when the other woman let her head drop back. To be able to elicit such a natural response from Kaylee thrilled and excited Inara. She took great pleasure in giving pleasure to her lovers, even those who paid her for her services. To bring pleasure to her chosen lovers brought her even more joy. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around one nipple, flicking it with the end of her tongue.

Kaylee gripped Inara’s shoulders and moaned softly. “Inara.” She took a deep breath. “Oh my.”

Inara let out a soft laugh of satisfaction. She sucked the other woman’s nipple into her mouth again while pinching the other nipple. After Kaylee moaned again, Inara pulled back and straightened. She offered a smile to another woman.

Kaylee lifted her head, blinked several times at Inara. “Is that…?” She trailed off when Inara brushed her thumbs over her nipples.

Inara smiled at her. “Let me bathe you.” She nudged Kaylee to sit on a stool behind her then ran a basin of warm water. She took a sponge, dipped it in the water then began to gently clean the grease from Kaylee’s face. With deliberate strokes Inara washed Kaylee’s face, arms, torso. Her hand shook when she traced the sponge around the scar from the bullet the other woman took not long after Simon and River came onboard. She swallowed hard. The memory of Kaylee’s brush with death still brought tears to her eyes.

Kaylee exhaled through her mouth, her warm breath fanned across Inara’s cheek. “Your hand is shaking.”

Inara met Kaylee’s gaze. “Every time I see this, I remember the night we almost lost you. I was ready to throttle both Mal and the doctor for their posturing. All I could see was your blood spilling from you, the life slipping from your body.” Her voice trailed to a whisper. “I, I don’t know how I would have handled losing you.”

She turned her face into the palm that cupped her cheek, pressed a kiss into Kaylee’s hand. A shuddery breath escaped her as tears swam in her eyes. She turned her head away and hastily brushed away the tears. Tonight was to be a celebration, no room for sadness. Kaylee’s fingers gripped her chin and the other woman turned her face so they could look at each other.

Inara closed her eyes when Kaylee leaned in to press a kiss to her mouth. That soft gentle brush of lips sent a shiver down her spine. She pulled back, opened her eyes to gaze at Kaylee. “How do you do it?”

Kaylee tilted her head. “How do I do what?”

“With a simple caress like a kiss, you set my heart racing and leave me breathless.” Inara started to look away then made herself meet Kaylee’s gaze. 

“But you’re a companion, trained in the art of pleasure? How…?” Kaylee’s brow furrowed. “How do I leave you breathless?”

Inara let out a soft laugh. “I cannot explain how you do it. I only know that you do.” She dipped the sponge in the water, squeezed the sponge to expel the excess water then resumed cleaning Kaylee. The rest of the bath passed in relative silence, the sounds of their breathing and the occasional sigh from Kaylee seemed almost deafening yet still comforting to Inara. Breathing meant life; sighs meant pleasure.

Once she finished bathing Kaylee, Inara took her hands to help her stand. She took a thick plush towel the color of saffron and began to tenderly dry the other woman’s skin.

“Ooh, that’s shiny,” murmured Kaylee, her fingers grabbing for the towel. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt a towel so soft.”

Inara smiled. “A gift from a client.”

“You get some of the nicest gifts, Inara. I guess that means you do a good job when you companion them.” She grinned.

Inara laughed, continued drying the other woman’s skin. “I suppose it does.” When she finished toweling Kaylee dry, she dropped the towel to the floor and led Kaylee to the bed. She knelt by her trunk, rifled through the embroidered satins and silks until she found what she wanted. A beautiful turquoise sari, embroidered with silver thread – it would look perfect on Kaylee. Inara rose, carried the sari to the other woman and set it on the bed beside her. “I’ve always wondered how this would look on you. I bought it several months ago at a planetside bazaar.”

“Shiny,” whispered Kaylee. She ran her fingers over the fabric, tracing the embroidered pattern. Her gaze met Inara’s. “You bought this for me?”

Inara nodded. “You look lovely in your turquoise jacket. I thought you would look beautiful in this.”

“No one’s bought me something so fine and beautiful. I don’t know what to say.” Kaylee rubbed her palm over the fabric. “It feels so fine. Too pretty for a ship’s mechanic.”

“Stop that, Kaylee. You’re a beautiful woman who deserves to wear beautiful fabrics.” She covered Kaylee’s hand, squeezed it “Never think anything is too beautiful for you.”

“See? This is why your clients give you gifts. You talk pretty like this to them.” Kaylee turned her hand over, laced her fingers with Inara’s. “I’m not glamorous like that councilor you saw. You two looked so glamorous together, and I couldn’t help staring at the both of you when you walked her to your, to here.”

Inara tilted her head back, laughter ringing in the room. When she finally stopped laughing, she shook her head and grinned at Kaylee. “I told Mal I wanted privacy for her visit.”

“I couldn’t help watching. You, she…she was beautiful and you’re beautiful and I wished I could be as pretty as the pair of you.” Kaylee dropped her gaze, and Inara pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“You are beautiful, Kaylee. Beautiful and sensual and sexy.”

Kaylee lifted her face, stared at Inara. “Not like you. Not like that councilor. I don’t have fancy clothes like you, and I don’t have pretty ways. I’m always covered in motor grease.”

Inara leaned in close, inhaled deeply. “You smell of sunshine, strawberries, outdoor sex.” She pressed a quick kiss to Kaylee’s lips. “And that motor oil you wear is one of your sexiest accessories. Your relationship with this ship is amazing. You have this connection to the _Serenity_ that is incredible, like you are part of her and she is part of you.” Inara offered the other woman a wry smile. “I am jealous of her when you touch her. I want to be her, to feel that passion, that connection.”

Kaylee blinked several times. “But you, you have your clients. You’re a companion trained in the ways of pleasure. How could you…? How can I…? There’s no way you could possibly find me so alluring.”

Inara looked at Kaylee, thinking of how she could prove to the other woman how intense her attraction was. How could she pour all the months of longing and need into one gesture to show Kaylee the veracity of her words? Cradling Kaylee’s face in her hands, Inara leaned close, covered Kaylee’s mouth with hers then slipped her tongue between the other woman’s lips to savor her. She deepened the kiss, tasting Kaylee, using her tongue to tease and tempt. She claimed what she wanted, using her lips to prove to Kaylee she was desirable and alluring.

Kaylee broke away from the kiss, breathless. “Shiny,” she whispered.

“Kaylee, sweet, beautiful, sexy Kaylee. “ Inara chuckled softly. “You do not see it, do you? You do not get it? With the exception of River, the rest of the crew on this ship wants you.”

Kaylee shook her head. “No. You’re crazy, Inara. That’s crazy talk.”

Inara raised an eyebrow. “You do not see what we see, Kaylee. Your innate sensuality calls to us.” Inara tilted her head. “Mal wants you, finding your connection to his ship especially enticing. Jayne? Well, he resorts to schoolyard tactics as that boy teasing the girl he likes unmercifully, but he wants you, longs for you. Simon is reluctant to show you his desire because he has to stand on convention. His desire for you is overridden by his need to care for his sister, but he wants you nonetheless. He is also inept in how to put his primal needs and wants into words because he has been taught that such needs are beneath his social station, but you throw him for a loop and he is not sure how to respond.”

The other woman’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but Inara placed her finger on Kaylee’s lips to hush her.

“Wash and Zoe look at you and wonder how it would feel for them to share their bed with you, to engage in a threesome, both of them enjoying the pleasures of your body. Even the shepherd.” Inara smiled when Kaylee shook her head. “Oh yes, Kaylee, even the shepherd. He remains true to his vows, but he is a man, he is human. Your allure is not lost on him. He did accept your invitation to come aboard the _Serenity_.”

“He told me he wanted to travel, that he was on a journey and the ship he traveled on was important to him. I just wanted to be sure he traveled on the best ship, the _Serenity_.”

Inara cupped Kaylee’s cheek. “Kaylee,” she whispered. “We want you, but not all of us can admit that want, either to ourselves or to you.”

“You want me?”Kaylee’s teeth worried her bottom lip.

Inara nodded. “Yes.” She watched the other woman’s teeth sink deeper into her bottom lip. She wanted to nip at that lower lip, suck it between her lips in the midst of a passionate kiss. Inara let out a sigh. “Kaylee, I was drawn to you from the first time you introduced yourself.”

She cupped Kaylee’s breast and smiled when Kaylee sighed. “That is exactly why you are so alluring to me. You do not hide your response. You are not afraid to enjoy the sensations and the pleasure. There are times when I even envy you that. You can be yourself and enjoy the moment. You do not have to rely on your training to be sure you pleasure your lover; you simply do what feels right.”

“But you have men who want to keep you, who say they want to redeem and save you.” Kayla blinked. “No one wants to redeem or save me.”

Inara pressed her lips to Kaylee’s then whispered, “No, we all want to make love to you.” Inara stepped back. “Let me wrap you in this.” She lifted the embroidered fabric, began unfolding it. In companionable silence, Inara moved around Kaylee, creating a skirt with the fabric then wrapping and draping the fabric over the other woman’s curves. She stepped back to gaze at Kaylee. 

“Well?” Kaylee fidgeted nervously with the fabric.

“Stunning.” Inara took Kaylee’s free hand in hers, led her to the cushions. She settled beside Kaylee, and opened up the various boxes she had. A smile crossed her face when Kaylee caught sight of the strawberries. The other woman’s eyes widened and her mouth formed a small ‘o.’ Exactly the response Inara hoped for. 

Inara lifted a berry from the box, offered it to Kaylee. Her pulse raced as she watched Kaylee savor the berry. She offered her another berry, and then a third. With each piece of fruit, Inara grew more aroused by Kaylee’s pleasure. Knowing Kaylee was watching her, Inara took yet another berry, placed it between her teeth. Then she leaned close and offered it to Kaylee. 

Kaylee leaned forward, took the berry then let her lips brush Inara’s. She took a bit then pressed another soft kiss on Inara’s mouth before leaning back. She chewed slowly, her gaze never leaving Inara’s face. 

“You mentioned the councilor’s visit,” Inara murmured in a soft tone. “I will tell you something I told her. I told her that I cannot always be myself in the company of men and that the female clients I take are ones I select so I can relax and enjoy myself.” She took Kaylee’s hand, entwined their fingers. “That’s part of the reason why I asked you to join me tonight.”

“Shiny,” Kaylee whispered.

Inara laughed and kissed Kaylee again. She kept the kiss light and spontaneous, but felt the thrill of it to her toes. Who knew all she’d needed to capture Kaylee’s heart was a strawberry? Inara offered delicacy after delicacy to Kaylee, giving her bits of exotic fruit and vegetables along with nibbles of the smoked meats she’d been given. She enjoyed every sigh or moan from Kaylee.

After being fed several bites, Kaylee surprised Inara by offering her food. Inara took every opportunity to lick or suck the other woman’s fingertips. When Kaylee offered her a slice of mango, Inara grabbed the other woman’s wrist while she nibbled until she reached Kaylee’s fingers. She licked the juice and pulp from Kaylee’s fingertips, sucking her middle finger into her mouth. Kaylee’s moans sent a shiver along her spine. She wanted Kaylee even more.

Kaylee took several deep breaths then cupped Inara’s cheek. She moved in and gave Inara a deep kiss. Inara held back, allowing the mechanic to initiate the deeper stages of the kiss. She let out a moan when Kaylee slid her tongue into her mouth. Inara responded, pressed herself closer to Kaylee. 

When Kaylee pushed her back on the cushions, Inara closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She opened her eyes then tugged the turquoise fabric down to reveal Kaylee’s bare breasts. Inara licked her lips. Lifting her hands, she cupped the other woman’s breasts and passed her thumbs back and forth over the nipples. 

“Inara,” Kaylee said. “That’s… oh… so shiny.” She moaned softly. “More, please.”

The companion smiled and pinched the mechanic’s nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. She chuckled when the other woman sucked in a sharp breath then arched her back and pressed her breasts into Inara’s hands. Inara lowered one hand and loosened the fabric wrapped around Kaylee’s waist.

Inara slid her arms around Kaylee’s waist then rolled their bodies until she was on top. “Spread your legs, Kaylee.” She rested her hand on Kaylee’s stomach then moved it lower when Kaylee obeyed her soft command. With the back of her fingers, Inara stroked a path under the loosened fabric to Kaylee’s labia. She slid her fingers over and around Kaylee’s clit and purred when Kaylee cried out. Kaylee squirmed, spreading her legs wider.

Needing more access to Kaylee, Inara struggled with the sari fabric, shoving and tugging it until she could watch her fingers moving on Kaylee. Slowly, Inara slid lower until her face was just above Kaylee’s pussy. She inhaled then sighed. The other woman’s scent was intoxicating and tempting. She leaned closer, pressing a kiss to Kaylee’s pubic ridge. Inara moved her fingers, spread Kaylee open then placed her lips on the other woman’s clit. With the flat of her tongue she licked Kaylee then sucked the bud into her mouth. Using the tip of her tongue, she flicked the clit a few times then resumed sucking.

Kaylee squirmed and writhed then placed a hand on the back of the companion’s head. Her fingers tangled in Inara’s dark hair. When she pushed Inara’s face against her, Inara laughed softly then continued teasing her clit. Inara slid two fingers inside Kaylee. The mechanic arched her pelvis, moved it in rhythm to the thrusts of Inara’s fingers. 

The companion sucked harder, moved her fingers in and out of Kaylee’s body with faster thrusts. Kaylee’s twisted and tugged her hair and Inara shivered. She knew the other woman was close to her orgasm and she wanted to savor it as much as if it were her own. She slowed the pace of her fingers thrusting in and out of the other woman’s pussy while sucking her clit deeper into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue.

“Inara,” Kaylee cried out, bucking and riding the companion’s fingers. A litany of Mandarin, English and unintelligible sounds came out of the mechanic’s mouth. The sounds caused a rush of arousal in Inara. She pressed her legs closer together, sliding them back and forth.

Inara eased Kaylee down from the peak of her climax then placed a final kiss to the other woman’s pubic ridge. She savored the sound of the mechanic’s labored breathing, inhaled the musky scent from her orgasm. She rested her cheek on Kaylee’s thigh, let her eyes drift closed while the other woman caught her breath.

“So, that’s what you and the pretty councilor got up to,” Kaylee said between pants.

Inara laughed, pushed herself up to a sitting position. “That was part of it, yes.”

“I didn’t know it, it could be like that. Soft but passionate and…and something else.” Kaylee propped herself up on her elbows. Their gazes met. “You. You, show me what to do. Tell me what I can do to give you pleasure.”

Inara stood, unwrapped her own sari. She gazed down at Kaylee. “Follow your instincts, Kaylee. You know what to do.” She smiled then lowered herself to the cushions, waiting for Kaylee to make a move.

The mechanic nudged Inara back on the cushions then trailed her hands down her body, from her collarbone over her breasts to her stomach, down to her ankles. She stroked Inara’s ankle bones then slid her hands back up to the companion’s thighs. Kaylee ran the backs of her fingers over and around the sensitive flesh of Inara’s inner thighs.

Inara shivered and moaned Kaylee’s name. The other woman’s touch had an effect on her she could not put a name to. Fingertips grazed her clit and Inara sucked in a sharp breath. Such a light, teasing touch. It left her quivering. The other woman whispered her name against her hip. She gazed down her body and watched Kaylee leave a trail of kisses from hip to hip. “Yes?”

“Do you have something, a, a sex toy? A vibrator?”

Inara blinked then nodded. She pointed toward a mahogany box on a side table. “There.” She dropped her head to the pillow, took several breaths. In and out, in and out, in and out. She reminded herself to breathe. The vibration against her inner thigh was accompanied by a soft hum. As the vibrations slid up her thigh to tease her slit, Inara released her breath and closed her eyes. A guttural cry echoed in the room when Kaylee pressed the vibrating toy to Inara’s clit.

When Inara opened her eyes a few seconds later, she stared into Kaylee’s. The other woman rubbed the vibrator around and around Inara’s clit. Their gazes remained locked; Inara’s breathing became ragged. The sensations built so rapidly and intensely inside her. Her pent-up lust added to the sensations.

Kaylee moved toward her and their mouths melded in a long, deep kiss. Inara cried out into the kiss as her pleasure built. She placed her hands on Kaylee’s cheeks before taking control of the kiss, sucking the other woman’s tongue into her mouth. When her orgasm started, Inara broke the kiss and cried out the mechanic’s name. It then tumbled from her lips in a soft litany as she thrust her pelvis against the vibrator. 

The sensations peaked then ebbed but Inara wanted more. She wanted a second climax. When Kaylee started to move the vibrator away, Inara gripped her wrist and held the toy against her. Almost as quickly as it ebbed, the pleasure began to build again. Kaylee seemed to know just the right pressure to use when pressing the tip of the vibrator against her clit. Slow, deliberate circles. Deeper pressure followed by lighter pressure. Around and around, lighter pressure then deeper pressure. This climax built slower than the first one but nearly as intense.

Lips brushed hers. Kaylee’s breasts pressed against her own. Inara gave herself up to the pleasure. She needed this second release. The waves of sensation crashed over her and she tugged Kaylee in for another kiss as she shuddered from the intensity of her orgasm. The pleasure peaked. She pulled back from the kiss and gasped. The sensations slowly ebbed, leaving her feeling flushed and warm. Inara offered Kaylee a blissed-out smile. 

Kaylee smiled back. “Why are you smiling like that?”

Inara laughed softly. “You never smile after you’ve just experienced an intense orgasm? Much less after an intense double orgasm?”

“There is that.” Kaylee tilted her head, watched Inara. “What do you suppose the others are doing?”

Inara laughed again. “That is an odd thing to wonder at this time, but if I had to hazard a guess, I’d say they heard us and thought one thing.”

“What?”

“I’ll be in my bunk.”

Kaylee started to giggle then collapsed on top of Inara in full-blown laughter. She caught her breath and finally stopped laughing. “Hmmm, perhaps we should give them more inspiration for being in their bunks.”

Inara entwined her fingers in the other woman’s hair, tugged her face close. “I have more strawberries, and I can think of some very naughty things to do with them,” she murmured before claiming Kaylee’s mouth in a kiss.


End file.
